Like a Winner
by StrawberryHero
Summary: Viktor and Yuri find love after an unfortunate accident.


It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. Not to _him_. It's not possible. The whole arena stood in shock, gasps bouncing corner to corner. It was the great Viktor Nikiforov in a way no one expected to see before. It seemed like just a minute ago, everything was different.

Viktor was smiling gleefully, not even trying at the moment, but still he glided gracefully across the ice, making a soft 'put' sound with his skates. TV broadcasters and camera followed him desperately to catch the 'Skating God' in action.

Yuri clapped vigorously, hoping to receive his coach's attention. Viktor glanced at him, and shot him a kinder smile, followed by a slight wink. Yuri's cheeks became mildly tinted and his eyes were filled with such passion and excitement to watch Viktor perform.

Although Viktor decided to not perform to coach Yuri, Yuri insisted to have him perform since so many fans missed him— plus, he didn't want to be hated and responsible for having 'kept Viktor to himself'.

Applauds filled the skating arena. The passive music started playing, while Viktor's arms swayed elegantly up and down in rhythm. His feet moved fluently, and his face showed a natural expression, but submissive. It was song with the piano as the melody, accompanied by the violin and cello. It perfectly suited his style. It was Yuri's first time seeing this performance, too. Viktor wouldn't let him in the arena while he practice, because he 'wanted to surprise him'. Of course, Yuri was curious and had attempted a few times to get a peek, but still respected Viktor's kind wish.

The piano started getting louder, and crescendo easily with the violin. The cello played several drastic chords. The audience's sentiment started to change into a tense, suspenseful feeling, just as the choreography did. It was starting to become dangerously overpowering, but still graceful as always. Several quads were included all at once— it almost seemed impossible to do that many in the matter of seconds. Yuri's eyes were glued. It was so fierce, yet so passionate. He couldn't look away. It would be a _sin_ to look away. This is what Yuri loved about Viktor's performances. They were enchanting and tender, sweeping you into another realm.

But maybe, _just maybe,_ this was the _first_ time Yuri would've wanted to look away.

Viktor's foot cut in front of his Double Salchow. He twisted his foot at first, cutting his leg slightly, but didn't fall, proceeding with the performance, plastering an awkward smile on his face. Next was his quad. His leap was perfect, but when he was going to land, he could feel his ankle pulsing and starting to swell. He did his best to not show the pain through his facial expression— especially his turquoise eyes, which conveyed every expression clearly. Once he landed, it all happened at once. His foot curved, and he slipped, knocking his head mildly on the ice, yet still managed to get up in the matter of seconds.

Still, especially now, the moves didn't flow anymore, and all you could see in his face was now pain and despair. The second quad was coming. A slight bruise started to show on his forehead, while he got ready to leap for his quad. But, he finally gave in, and right before the leap, his foot trembled in desperation to keep his body standing, but he wobbled down onto the middle on the rink. The music stopped, and gasps filled the arena.

Yuri immediately ran to Viktor, not caring whether or not he had skates. A few medics came skating his way.

Viktor rubbed his almost bleeding forehead with his right hand, and rubbed his ankle with the other. Yuri didn't say anything, but came straight to him, his eyes in utter shock and panic. Viktor smiled painfully. "I'm sorry, Yuri…" The medics came and assisted him up, and took him away to what Yuri could only guess was the hospital.

Yuri went home alone this time. Several reporters and fans came rushing up to him to get an interview with one of Viktor's closes intimates, but Yuri whisked them away. But each time he did, they became more aggressive, and ended up running the rest of the way.

He entered the house, completely ignoring his parents, who have seen everything on television. Pity didn't only come for Viktor and his fans, but also for Yurio. The one who's known Viktor longer than he has, and fought Yuri to get him.

Yuri flopped onto his bed, praying his idol would be all right. He would try to visit him, but he wasn't informed in any details in where he was going. He just laid on his bed, and did nothing but think until he dozed off.

Yuri woke up, unsure of what time it actually was. It was just darker than before. He reached for his phone and saw it was 5:37 PM. He shot up, eyeing the room to see if Viktor had been there. Nothing.

Yuri opened his email to find a giant spam from different emails he didn't recognize with the same article. He pressed on the link, and found an article on the recent event. He didn't want to read it. Not after experiencing it. But something told him he should.

Everything seemed exactly as he pictured it, followed by flash backing photos, until he reached the end paragraph:

 _'_ _Until now, Viktor Nikiforov was released from the hospital, and his current whereabouts are unknown. The last we saw him was leaving a cab to where the taxi driver, Akihiko Kim, said was close to Hatsetsu Castle (due to personal information, exact location will be disclosed).'_

Yuri immediately changed and rushed out of the door, until he reached Hatsetsu Castle. "Viktor!" He called. "Viktor!"

Nothing.

"Damn," He muttered under his breath.

He explored the area still finding nothing— exactly why he never liked 'Hide & Seek'. It had been almost half an hour, until he resorted to go home.

"Hey mom," Yuri greeted, since he completely ignored them earlier.

"Viktor's home," His mom told him, in a slight whisper. "He seemed tired. He went to your room, but you weren't home."

Yuri went to his room, and carefully opened the door to find Viktor has fallen asleep on his bed. He was scared to enter. Not just scared to wake him up, but scared to see what was a part of him now. The bruises, the cuts, the swollen puffiness. He cautiously entered, and almost shrieked in shock.

Viktor's ankle was wrapped with a half softened, half hardened ace band-aid with a cloth caked in blood, and a small wrap around his forehead. Yet somehow, he still looked just as attractive. Yuri didn't want to wake up Viktor, but still wanted to sleep. He got a separate mattress and put it beside his own bed Viktor was currently occupying. Before he knew it, he fell asleep once again.

Yuri's eyes flashed open. It wasn't even morning, yet, he felt like he was already fully awake. He glimpsed at his window with the side of his eye. Still dark. He slowly uncovered his ears from the pillow. Yuri stayed in silence for a moment, suspecting Viktor was still asleep. But he was wrong. Viktor's back was turned facing him, but he could still hear something as clear as Viktor's eyes.

Is it really? It was a sob. Followed by another and another. Yuri immediately panicked. He was stiff for a minute or two. Just listening to his idol's labored breathing and slight whimpers. He didn't know what to do. It just happened too fast. Yuri quietly got up, and managed to get a small squeak out.

"Viktor?"

Viktor froze by instinct. Yuri couldn't see his face, but presumed he was wiping his tears. Just like nothing happened, Viktor turned around with a smile. "Yuri! What are you doing up this late?"

"Viktor," Yuri repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You were crying."

Viktor gave a slight chuckle. "You're hearing things, Yuri," he yawned. "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"No!" Yuri's tone surprised both him and Viktor. "Don't lie! I know something's wrong!"

"Yuri, I'm serious, nothing's wrong—"

"What was up with you in that performance? It's not like you to fall! How did _this_ happen?!" He pointed to Viktor's injuries. Viktor was silent for a moment. Yuri soon realized his harsh tone, and took his words aback. "I-I'm sorry…"

Viktor turned away. "I said I'm fine."

Yuri didn't know it was an act of fate or confidence that worked up him, but he leaped forward and pressed his lips against Viktor's. His cheeks became a deep red blush, as so did Viktor's. It lasted for about 30 seconds, until they both pulled away. "Now," Yuri said. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Viktor gave a small hiccup before turning away, as small tears worked their way down his eyes. Yuri's immediate confidence drained away after seeing what just happened. Before Yuri could talk, he took a moment to process everything that just happened. His eyes met with the bandages on Viktor's forehead.

"Viktor?" His eyes filled with empathy. Viktor's ears perked us, but he didn't turn. "What happened?"

Viktor's shoulders noticeably drooped. "I…" He wiped his tears. "I don't know…" Yuri stayed silent, letting Viktor explain for as long as he needed. "I just…I let you down, Yuri."

The memories flashed in Yuri's head like a rewinded tape— over and over again, until he realized he wasn't even experiencing the worst pain with these memories.

Yuri crawled onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around Viktor's soft neck from the back. "You didn't let me down."

Yuri felt small teardrops fall on his fingers. He felt them soothingly each time they landed on his delicate fingers.

"Yuri," Viktor held the hand that was engulfed by tears that were still stained on his cheeks. Viktor instantly pulled in, pressing his luscious lips against Yuri's succulent ones. Yuri stayed still for a second, until embracing him, and closing his ebony eyes, holding Viktor's neck with one hand, and wiping the last few tears off his cheeks.

Once they pulled away, they stared at each other lovingly. "How do you feel?" Yuri asked, lovestruck.

Viktor inched his head to an angle, pressing their mouths passionately once again, pulling them both down on the bed, and smiled. "Like a winner."


End file.
